Hurt
by qt-angel
Summary: SVU has a serial rapistkiller on their hands. With the help of the Major Case Squad, can they find the killer before anyone else gets hurt? SVU and Criminal Intent crossover. Please R&R Complete
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hurt

Summary: SVU has a serial rapist/killer on their hands. With the help of the Major Case Squad, can they find the killer before anyone else gets hurt? SVU and Criminal Intent crossover. Please R&R (I know the summary doesn't sound that good but please read!)

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone in SVU and Criminal Intent. Dick Wolf does. (Why do we need to write this stuff? Everyone knows this stuff. It's stupid!)

Author's note:

Hello everybody! I better warn you that this story does get a bit icky. It's pretty gross, (well that what my friends say) however if you guys can watch SVU and Criminal Intent, I'm sure you can handle this. By the way, if you're eating you better finish it before you start reading!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SVU

The detectives when out for lunch. It hadn't been a busy day or week for the matter of fact, and so far there wasn't much to do. They decided to have Chinese take-away because it was quick. While they were ordering, Benson's mobile _(cell phone)_ went off.

"Benson" Olivia answered

The other detectives looked at her as she walked away. They all know it would be Cragen because no one else would call her. She didn't have a boyfriend, family or anyone personal who would ring her. They saw her nodded a few times and then hang up.

"Cragen?" Asked Elliot.

"Yeah, we have to go." She replied

"What about the food?" asked Munch who had just brought the food.

They looked at him and then walked off.

"There are countries which starve because of you guys!" he yelled after them.

-------------------------

Olivia and Elliot arrived at the scene to find it swamped with other cops, photographers and onlookers. They walked towards the crime scene tape and flashed their badges at the officers. The officer guided them towards the scene.

"The garbage collector found her." Informed the officer.

The officer pointed at a bloodstained sheet covering the body.

"I.D?" asked Olivia

The Officer shook his head and then left Elliot and Olivia to the M.E.

"What happened?" Asked Elliot

"Raped and then killed. Time of death, roughly 3-5 hours ago. Cause of death, extensive bleeding." Replied Dr. Warner

"Stabbed?" asked Olivia

"No, poor girl had her hands, feet and head removed, probably by a knife." Dr. Warner pointed at where the victim's head, hand and feet which were placed in a bag.

They both looked shocked. They had just lost their appetite for lunch.

-----------------------------

Back at the precinct, the detectives where going over the evidence that they had.

"So some sick freak cut off the girl's head, hands and feet and placed it on her?" asked Fin

"Yeah." Answered Olivia

Just then Cragen came in and said

"We have another victim." Everyone looked up at him shocked. "The head, hands and feet found with the body don't match the victims."

They looked shocked.

"So we don't have any idea on who the victim is?" asked Stabler

"No, nothing so far. Our Susan Doe may be a missing person. Olivia, have you checked the missing person record yet?" Ordered Cragen

"Getting to it." Asked Olivia looked at the paper work in front of her.

Cragen nodded and walked back into his office.

------------------

An hour later, Cragen came out.

"Bronx SVU has a case with a similar M.O with our Susan Doe. But they Vic was headless, handless and feetless." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The detectives looked up.

"So get the M.E to check the head, hands and feet we found with our Susan Doe." Said Olivia

"Yeah, I've done that." Cragen looked at his watch. "She would be able to tell us if it's a match in about 3 hours.

------------------

_3 hours later_

"Lab results are back. They're a match." Said Cragen, "Bronx SVU has asked us if we would like to take this case because of work overload. You guys don't mind, do you?"

Everyone shrugged. They didn't want to have to deal with such a horrific crime but it was their job.

"Well their victim was found in an alleyway, about 4 hours before we found our Susan Doe. They haven't found out who this victim is yet."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

What do you think? Should I continue? I'm not quite sure if that's how you spell 'doe'. Please Review! Opinion is very valuable! If I do continue, Major Case Squad's in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hurt

Summary: SVU has a serial rapist/killer on their hands. With the help of the Major Case Squad, can they find the killer before anyone else gets hurt? SVU and Criminal Intent crossover. Please R&R (I know the summary doesn't sound that good but please read!)

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone in SVU and Criminal Intent. Dick Wolf does. (Why do we need to write this stuff? Everyone knows this stuff. It's stupid!)

Author's note:

IYWriterGirl: Thanks. I know that there is a Jane Doe but I think and am pretty that I heard a Cherry Doe in one of the episodes but I not sure. I just thought that it (the name) just had to have 'Doe' in it. Oh well, I'm not going to change it because it would be to complicating (mostly for me).

Oh I will say that Elliot's divorced. Kathy gained custody; however Elliot still gets to see the kids over the weekend, if he doesn't have work. Maureen, who's in College, visits a lot more often.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Major Case Squad (A/N: same day)_

"Ah, home time." Said Goren at 6 o'clock.

The major case squad room had had a quiet day. People went in and out but nothing major.

Just then Deakins came out and said

"Sorry guys, but it looks like home time's going to have to wait."

Eames and Goren looked up.

"Where?" asked Goren, a little disappointed.

--------------------------

_Crime scene_

They arrived at the scene of the attack. Goren put on a pair of gloves and unveiled the bloody sheets covering the body. Eames let of a gasp when she saw the body. The hands, feet and head were a different colour to the body and completely get off. The victim was naked with bruises and cuts all over her body.

"God, what happen to her?" asked Eames. She didn't really want to know what happened.

"Bleed to death." Said Goren picking up a blood covered hand, looking at it and putting it down again.

"These," pointing at the hands, feet and head, "they where cut off from someone else only a few hours ago. Max. About 8 maybe 9 hours before the victim died."

Goren paused and took a closer look. "Victim died about 2-3 hours ago."

"Raped?" asked Eames with a disgusted look on her face.

Goren's eyes followed the body down. He looked up and nodded. Things stilled puzzled him. They were looking for a serial killer, but why did he put someone else's hands, head and feet on this victim's body?

"Should I call SVU? After all they specialize in sex crimes. It would be better if they took this case." Suggested Eames

"Yeah, check if they have a victim with a similar M.O. but I don't want to give this case to them. Our guy's a serial killer." Replied Goren, distracted.

----------------------

_SVU squad room _

"We have another victim, people." Said Cragen

Everyone looked up. Three victims and they still didn't know who the freak was and who he targets.

"Same M.O?" asked Olivia

"Yeah, the major case squad got it. We've decided to work together. We better go down to their squad room."

"Tonight? And why their squad room? What's wrong with ours?" whined Munch.

"Yes. We have a serial killer and he seems to attack people pretty quickly. Now let's go people." Replied Cragen, grabbing his coat. The rest of the Detective's followed him. None of them had much of a personal life.

----------------------------

_Major Case Squad Room (8:00pm)_

Goren, Eames and Deakins where waiting for SVU. At last, they arrived. There were more of them then Major Case Squad. Their captain, Cragen, shook hands with Deakins.

"Ah this is Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, John Munch and Odafin Tutuola." Said Cragen pointing at his detectives.

"Robert Goren, my partner Alexandra Eames." Said Goren before Deakins could open his mouth.

The SVU nodded.

"So what have you found out about your victim?" asked Cragen.

"Nothing really. That's why we asked you for help. Head, hands and feet don't belong to our victim." Replied Deakins

"We have to two victims. First one has no head, hands or feet. We found them on the second victim. Our second victim died about 8 hours after the first victim. We haven't got an identity for the first victim. Did I miss anything?" Smirked Munch angrily.

He wasn't very happy about this.

"Ignore my partner. He's a pain in the ass." Told Odafin

The Major case squad looked surprise as Munch snorted.

"And you're Odafin, right?" asked Goren.

"Yes, but call me Fin and this is my partner John Munchkin."

John thought he could punch Fin's head in for saying that.

"So what about the head, hands and feet on your victim. Did you find out whose they belonged to?" interrupted Olivia.

"Ah, no we haven't gotten a chance to do so yet." Answered Eames

"Well then what are we waiting for. We think the perp attacks every 8 hours so his next attack should be in about…" Cragen looked at this watch. "About another 4 hours. Maybe a bit longer because it's night. We better go though the data base checking for the victims."

Olivia and Elliot nodded and turned around to leave. Deakin stopped them and said

"Why don't you work here for the time being? With Detective Goren and Detective Eames."

They looked at Cragen who was looking down at his feet. He shrugged.

"Okay" said Elliot as Olivia nodded.

"Capt. What do we do?" Asked Fin

"Do what we do best, be pain in the asses." Snared Munch sarcastically

"Get some sleep. We'll need you guys tomorrow." Said Cragen, ignoring Munch's comment.

When they got to their car, Munch said,

"Why do we get the dumpster?"

Fin stopped and looked up,

"Coz of you." With that he got in.

Munch though about it and then got into the car as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Please Review! Advice, criticism, anything! Oh and if you notice any flaws please tell me. (0-0)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hurt

Summary: SVU has a serial rapist/killer on their hands. With the help of the Major Case Squad, can they find the killer before anyone else gets hurt? SVU and Criminal Intent crossover. Please R&R (I know the summary doesn't sound that good but please read!)

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone in SVU and Criminal Intent. Dick Wolf does. (Why do we need to write this stuff? Everyone knows this stuff. It's stupid!)

Author's note:

Thanks for your reviews. The first two chapters were a guess a very long prologue. And I'm not really sure what rules of dialogue punctuation are so I've just used what I think I right. If some one could, please tell me what the rules of dialogue punctuation are.

ScribbleDream, I've always used take-away but then and again I've never had Chinese take-away/take-out.

I think it's weird how I use the first names of the SVU characters (except Munch and Cragen) and the last names of the CI characters. I just find it extremely hard calling Goren, Robert or Bobby, and Eames, Alex or Alexandra. Maybe because of Cabot. Oh well

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three in the morning and everyone was tired. They still hadn't found out who the first two victims were. Then Elliot said,

"Got it."

Olivia, Goren, Eames walked over to Elliot's computer.

"Yen-Chow Mao. Also goes by the name Tiffany. She's here on a student visa from China. Attends NYU." Elliot said.

"Uni student. What's the chance that the other victims are Uni students as well?" said Olivia looking at Elliot.

"So he targets Uni students? Do you think he know the victims?" said Eames.

"I don't know. But he does it as revenge." Said Goren

Olivia and Elliot looked at Goren. He reminded them of Munch without the smart-ass comments.

"We'll get Fin and Munch to check NYU out tomorrow." Said Olivia

Just then Cragen walked in and told them to get some sleep.

------------------------------

The next morning, Fin and Munch arrived at the Major Case Squad to find it busy but there was no sign of Olivia and Elliot or the other two detectives, Goren and Eames. They knocked on the MCS's Captain's door.

"Come in." Said Deakins

They pushed open the door and went inside.

"I'm assuming you are wondering where the other detectives are, as well as your captain. Detective Benson and Stabler are in the crib. Your captain has a meeting." He looked at his watch, "I think you better go and wake up the other four detectives."

Fin nodded, turned around and left. Munch followed, however at the door he stopped and said,

"You going to tell us where that is? Or do we have to go on a crib hunt"

"Straight ahead, it's the third door to your left in the corridor."

Munch nodded and then closed the door behind him. Deakins shook his head.

They followed Deakins' instructions and found the crib. They pushed open the door and saw four detectives sleeping on the benches. They walked up to Olivia and Elliot.

"Olivia, Elliot, Wake up." Said Fin keeping his voice down.

Olivia started to stir and then she opened her eyes. She gasped. Two faces where looking down on her as if she was dead. Then she realized it was Munch and Fin. She sat up and looked around. Elliot also just woke up. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. The other two detectives, Goren and Eames, were still asleep.

All four of them looked at each other, all with the same idea in they mind but different ways to do it. But it wasn't necessary because Eames had woken up.

She sat up and looked at the party.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked, curious to know why they didn't wake her or Bobby up.

"About four hours ago." Replied Munch, in a rather loud voice, before anyone else could.

Everyone looked at him.

"Olivia and I just woke up, thanks to these guys." Said Elliot eyeing Fin and Munch.

"Ah it's Munchkins. How are we this morning?"

Everyone turned around. Goren was sitting on the bench.

Just the there was a knock on the door and Deakins walked in.

"We have another attack."

----------------------------

_Crime scene_

Detectives Benson, Stabler, Goren and Eames arrived on the scene of the attack. Like every other crime scene. Benson and Stabler went to interview the guy who found her. He was shocked and very pale.

When they left, Goren and Eames followed the officer to the body. The M.E was already studying the body. Goren put on a pair of rubber gloves and picked up hand. There weren't any nails on the hand.

"Oh god"

"She had long nails, but he ripped them off after the hand was cut off. He cut off the hands and the feet when the victim was still alive. See how the clean the fingers are. They never touched blood. The killer probably cut off the hands and feet and made her suffer. Once she was dead, he cut off her head so it would be hard for us to I.D the victim."

Eames looked shocked. Image getting you hands and feet cut off when you're still conscious and alive.

"Then why does he leave the hands, feet and head on another victim?"

Goren just looked up at her.

-----------------------

_NYU_

Munch and Fin made they way though the crowded corridors to the Dean's office. They pushed open the door and flashed they badges at the secretary. She nodded.

"Take a seat. She'll be with you in a minute."

They looked around and spotted the sofa. They sat down. Then the door opened and a woman in her late forties came out.

"Detective Munch, Detective Tutuola."

Munch and Fin stood up and walked into her office.

"How may I help you?"

"One of your students, Yen-Chow Mao, was raped and killed yesterday. We where wandering if we could talk to her professors and anyone who knew her." Said Fin

The Dean looked shocked.

"I didn't know her personally but I'll get my secretary to give you her class list and anything you need from her."

"Oh and can we have a list of students that were away for the past two days."

The Dean frowned and said,

"There are more victims?"

Fin nodded.

"Okay, I'll get my secretary to give you a copy of our absent list.

(A/N: I don't think that right but I have not idea how University works so if it's wrong please forgive me.)

------------------------

_James Deakins Office; Major Case Squad room_

"So you're saying that he tortures his victims after he rapes them, by cutting off they hands and feet?" asked Deakins, "Why?"

"His past, childhood, who knows." Said Goren

"How far are we with identifying the victims?" asked Cragen

"We sent the forth body to the lab. They'll have the results by two this afternoon. Munch and Fin are at NYU, finding out anything they can about victim number one, and if the other victims are from NYU as well." Said Elliot.

"Then did we find any evidence about our guy?"

"Not so far. They don't have fingernails and if they did, they not long enough to get DNA." Replied Olivia

"How about hairs?"

"Not one strand. Guy used a rubber so we don't have any semen." Answered Elliot

"He's an ex-rapist. Probably just got probation or out. He knew how to hide his tracks. He used a condom so we can't use DNA and he made sure that he didn't have hair on his victims. Anything to give him away like last time. He places his victims all over New York, and made sure that all his victims weren't found by the same squad." Said Goren

"Well then what are we waiting for? Check the prison records, see who were just released." Ordered Cragen

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

I'm going to leave it here. Let's see, there were a few things I had to say. Oh yeah, I wrote Uni Students, I'm not too sure if American call it Uni Students or College Students. I think American English should be classified as a language on this own! And HOILDAYS!!!!! Anyway please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hurt

Summary: SVU has a serial rapist/killer on their hands. With the help of the Major Case Squad, can they find the killer before anyone else gets hurt? SVU and Criminal Intent crossover. Please R&R (I know the summary doesn't sound that good but please read!)

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone in SVU and Criminal Intent. Dick Wolf does. (Why do we need to write this stuff? Everyone knows this stuff. It's stupid!)

Author's note:

Thanks for the reviews.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_NYU_

"Professor Clarke, can we ask you a few questions?"

Munch and Fin walked on either side of him and showed him their badges.

"Um sure." He pointed at a bench, "How about here?"

They sat down. Professor Clarke looked at them, curious about what was going on.

"You teach Yen-Chow Mao right?"

"Tiffany, yeah, came to think about it, she wasn't in class today."

"How about yesterday?"

"Yesterday… Oh we didn't have class yesterday."

"How well do you know her?"

"Um… Personally, not very well. She's very quiet, has quite a strong accent. Why is she in trouble?"

"She was found dead yesterday."

Professor Clarke looked surprised.

"Where? How?" He managed to say.

"Raped, then had her hands, feet and head removed."

"Oh god."

"Do you know anyone who would do anything like this? Or anyone who knows anyone who would do anything like this?"

"Her friends might be able to tell you. I don't know who would do anything like this."

"Names?" said Munch taking a notepad out.

"Chloe Huo, Lisa Ryan, they're who Tiffany sits around with in class."

Munch and Fin nodded.

"Thanks"

"No problem."

---------------------------

"Chloe Huo?" asked Munch as he and Fin walked up to a group of girls.

A girl with brown streaks in her black hair turned around.

"Who's asking?"

"My boss. I'm detective Munch and this is my partner detective Tutuola," Said Munch as he and Fin flashed their badge. "We want to ask you a few questions."

Chloe looked at them and then at her friends. She nodded and handed her friend a piece of paper. She followed the detectives. She was waiting for them to say something.

"You're Yen-Chow Mao's friend?"

Chloe nodded and said "Yeah I was Tiffany's friend, why?"

"She was found dead yesterday and we were wondering if you would know anyone who would have wanted her dead."

Chloe was shocked; she blinked and shook her head. "No, no you've got the wrong person. Tiffany… Tiffany was nice to everyone. Anyway she was alive and well when I talked to her yesterday."

"When?" asked Fin

"Yesterday morning about 8 o'clock. She said that she was going…" Chloe stopped and looked horrified.

"What is it?"

"She never said where she was going. Her phone went dead. I though that maybe her phone ran out of batteries or something, but…"

"Anything unusual happen before that? You see anyone who was taking an unusual interest in Tiffany?"

"Came to think about it, there was a guy who seemed to always be around when I was with Tiffany. He gave me the creeps but I didn't think too much about it." Chloe looked at them. "Do you think he could have killed her?"

Munch shrugged.

"We'll need you to come down to the precinct with us and describe this guy to a sketch artist, okay?"

---------------------------

_Major Case Squad room_

Detectives Goren and Eames were searching frantically though the prison records, while Detectives Stabler and Benson were searching though the missing people's list. They still need to find out who the other three victims were. So far Benson and Stabler hadn't had a lot of luck with the missing person's list. The killer seemed to target women who lived alone, someone who could disappear for one to two days before anyone would realise.

Goren and Eames seemed to have heaps of luck finding ex-convicts that fit the profile, maybe a little too much luck. They had a stack of possible convicts; some that were released two days ago, other's two years. Every rapist was a possibility and they had nothing that could narrow down the list.

Just then Munch and Fin walked in with a girl. Everyone looked up.

"Sketch Artist"

With that Goren got up and led Chloe into a room.

"You guys made any progress?" asked Fin as soon as Goren left.

"Nope. No one matching the victims' profiles on the missing person's list."

"Well we've managed to find more then enough possible perps."

"How many?"

"A few hundred."

"Anyone notified the parents? Looked in her apartment?"

"Ah… not yet. We were hoping you would do that."

"Us? Why us?"

Olivia and Elliot looked at Fin.

"Anniversary."

"Which one?" asked Olivia

"Number three"

"Oh. Well then, me and Elliot will search the apartment. You guys can try and make some progress with the case."

"Joy." Said Munch sarcastically

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

So what do you think? A bit short, I know. Oh I'm starting a poll because I can't make up my mind. I just need you to pick one of the following; **Benson** or **Eames**, please! THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Hurt

Summary: SVU has a serial rapist/killer on their hands. With the help of the Major Case Squad, can they find the killer before anyone else gets hurt? SVU and Criminal Intent crossover. Please R&R

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone in SVU and Criminal Intent. Dick Wolf does. So stop trying to sue me!!!

Author's note:  
Thanks for the reviews.  
The Poll is still going, I think.  
Poll so far:  
Benson: 3  
Eames: 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tiffany's apartment 1:00 pm_

"Wow, I wish Maureen's room looked like this" said Elliot looking around. The apartment was tidy and neat. "Maureen just throws her stuff on the floor"

"Ah huh, how is she anyway?" said Olivia

"Great, she came to visit on Monday."

"With the others?"

"No, she came herself."

"Okay. Elliot come look at this."

Olivia was pointing at something on the floor. Elliot went over to where Olivia was pointing at. There was a phone, smashed into pieces.

"What are the chances that our perp stood on it?"

Elliot grabbing a bag off the crime scene unit and bagged it.

-------------------------

_Major Case Squad room _

NYU had faxed over the absent list and Munch and Fin where sorting through the list, narrowing the list down. They had crossed off all the males and cross checked them with the absent lists of the morning classes today. Once the list was narrowed they rang up the possible victims and made sure there were alright.

"I've got three that I can't find, Sarah Kurt, Yvonne Tailor, and Irene McLoover" Said Fin at last.

"Good for you. I've only got one. Amy Julius, left a message on her phone." Replied Munch, getting up and putting on his coat. "Let's pay them a visit"

-----------------------

_Sarah Kurt and Irene Mcloover's apartment_

Munch knocked on the door. Silence. He knocked again. Still no one answered. Munch turned to leave when Fin noticed something on the door.

"This look like blood to you?"

Munch took a closer look, drew out his gun and stepped back to let Fin kick open the door. The door swang open and a disgusting odour fill their nose.

"Look at this." Said Fin

On the ground there was a tabby. Its head cut off from its neck, its eyes stoned. Blood had soaked its once soft fur and into the carpet where it lay. There were cuts in its abdomen and its insides where hanging out, dried by time.

"Well so much for nine lives."

"You never know, it could magically heal and start breathing again."

Munch sneered.

"What are you doing?" Fin and Munch turned around to see a girl with a baseball bat, ready to attack.

She looked down at Munch's hand and saw the gun which he was still holding, and stiffened. Munch noticed and put it away.

"Who are you?" The girl asked when they didn't answer.

Fin flashed her his badge. "Detective Tutuola and my partner Detective Munch."

The girl lowered the baseball bat and then she spotted the cat on the ground. She took a few steps to get a closer look and then bolted out the door. Fin followed as she ran down the stairs and into the garden where she started to vomit. When she finished, she looked at Fin and said, "Sorry, I'm just not use to seeing dead thing. Who would do something like that? Everyone loved Olli."

"Olli? Oh the cat. Who owns Olli?"

"Irene. She loves, I mean loved Olli; it was her 21st birthday gift from her parents."

"Have you seen Irene or Sarah in the past day or so?"

"No, I just got back from a trip this morning. Why?"

"Is there anyone that might have seen Sarah or Irene in the past twenty-four hour?"

"Um… Yeah, Libby, she lives in 1B. She's close friends with them."

"Libby…okay, thanks."

She nodded and walking away. Just then Munch exited the building.

"I called the CSU. What did you get off her?" asked Munch looking at the girl.

"She hasn't seen them however she said Libby might have seen them. Libby lives in 1B."

--------------------------

_Major case squad room _

"I think we've I.D our other two victims." Announced Munch, "No one has seen them in the past 24 hours."

"How about the others, you check up on them?" asked Cragen.

"Ah… Amy Julius returned my message so she's safe and sound." Said Munch looking at Fin.

"Same, Yvonne Tailor's also safe and sound."

"Well then get someone close to the two and I.D them for sure. Oh and what about the cat? "

"It's down at the lab."

Munch and Fin were about to leave when Deakins came out of his office.

"Hang on. There's another attack."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:  
What do you think? It's a bit short I know. Review please.  
R.I.P Jerry Orbach!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Hurt

Summary: SVU has a serial rapist/killer on their hands. With the help of the Major Case Squad, can they find the killer before anyone else gets hurt? SVU and Criminal Intent crossover. Please RR

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone in SVU and Criminal Intent. Dick Wolf does. So stop trying to sue me!

Author's note:

I'm really sorry this chapter took so long!

-

They had been working for two days straight, had four victims and a dead cat and so far they hadn't gotten anywhere with suspects. This guy couldn't hide too much longer because the squad decided that leaking some information to the press hoping that it would help their investigation, surely someone would have seen something. Phones went off the hook the next morning.

The detectives were in Deakins' office going over what they have managed to find out. Photos of the victims where pinned up on a board.

"The Crime Lab reports are back on the cat. The cat's blood had traces of human blood. Then they found human blood underneath. It's time of death was two to three hours before Sarah Kurt's death." Said Munch

"But the cat doesn't belong to her." Olivia said, looking a little confused.

"It belongs to her roommate, Irene McLoover. She was killed another eight hours after." Piped in Fin

"So what, he attacks and rapes Sarah and get blood on the floor so he kills the cat to cover up the blood, and then attacks and rapes Irene so she doesn't report Sarah missing?" said Elliot joining in the conversation.

"No he doesn't rape his victims in their house. He goes somewhere that's his because he feels safer." Everyone looked at Dr. George Huang. He had been called in to give a more precise profile on their guy.

"What about our latest victim?" asked Eames

"Same M.O, no I.D yet. We still need to go though today's absent list." Replied Fin

"What are we waiting for?" asked Cragen, "Fin and Munch canvass the area where our latest victim was found, Benson, Stabler, you informed the parents yet?"

Olivia shook her head and said, "We're gone" and walked out

Cragen turned around to Goren and Eames. Goren nodded, "We're gone." Goren said before Cragen got a chance.

Goren and Eames went to question families and friends of the victims, work out what and where they were just before the attacks, to work out who could have commit such a crime and to eliminate suspects.

Olivia and Elliot rang Tiffany Mao's parent. They where in China. However being in China meant that their English wasn't very good. Elliot had difficulty getting the message through. Mrs. Mao was rambling on in Chinese while Elliot was trying to explain that her daughter was dead. Elliot looked around the room, before his eyes fell on George. He signalled the Doc over. George noticed and walked towards him. Elliot muttered hang on to the phone and covered the phone.

"You speak Chinese, right? I need your help. Tiffany's mother doesn't seem to speak a single word of English." Elliot handed over the phone.

"喂" George nodded a few times, "我明白。对不起，你女儿。。。"

Olivia and Elliot stared at George. George hung up and turned around to face them.

"She's coming here in a few days"

Olivia nodded. Elliot just stared.

-

By night, Goren and Eames had returned from interviewing everyone. They didn't get much out of anyone else. Just as they walked though the doors, Deakins came out.

"We have another victim."

Everyone in the squad room looked at him. Some were pissed, others surprised. Olivia got up and said, "We'll take it."

Deakins nodded and stared at the others. "You two better get some sleep." He said to Munch and Fin.

Eyes followed them out of the room. Deakins looked at Goren. He picked up sheets off his table and started to scribble stuff on to paper. Eames reached over and grabbed another piece of paper off his table and started typing on the computer.

It was a few hours before anyone said anything. Goren stopped what he was doing and looked at his watch. "His attacked someone else." Goren said.

Eames raised an eyebrow.

"See he attacks at eight, four and midnight everyday."

Eames glanced at her watch; it was one in the morning. There was a victim out there, and there was no way to know where she was. Eames sighed.

-

The next morning, the squad received a call from the M.E's office. They had something they wanted to show the detectives. Munch and Fin decided to drive down town. When they arrived Dr. Rodgers was waiting for them.

"The D.N.A from the body matches the D.N.A of the head, hands and feet." She started

Fin's eyebrows fused. "So they belong to the same person? A copycat."

"Could be. I'll run tests on Jane Doe number five. Just in case."

-

Author's Note:

I would really appreciate it if and when you press the purple button below, that you call me a Troll or write something bad about this story. Thanks!D And relax, I'm not going to bit your head off! Oh and my chinese isn't very good, sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Hurt

Summary: SVU has a serial rapist/killer on their hands. With the help of the Major Case Squad, can they find the killer before anyone else gets hurt? SVU and Criminal Intent crossover. Please R&R

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone in SVU and Criminal Intent. Dick Wolf does. So stop trying to sue me!

Author's note:

Okay, as some of you have reminded me, I haven't updated this story for one whole month! I'm really sorry, just I had writers block, so I started a new story as some of you know. Then homework started piling up so yeah, anyway holidays are coming up so I'll update another chapter or two!

THANKS 'anonymous' for calling me a troll! It really made my day! ;D I guess there is a lot of Munch and Fin in this story. I'll try and fix it but I'm not promising anything! (I'll really try hard!)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Olivia entered the Major Case squad that morning, still tired from the five hours of sleep she had gotten. She made her way to Goren and Eames' desks. Goren and Eames were already there.

"Hey." Greeted Olivia

They both looked up and smiled, "Hi."

"We have another two victims out there." Stated Goren as he looked back down.

Olivia's eyebrows joined. She looked at Eames.

"Our guy attacks at eight in the morning, four in the afternoon and midnight." Explained Eames.

Olivia thought for a moment, biting her lip. "But we don't know where they are?"

Eames nodded her head. Just then Munch and Fin walked into the room.

"The M.E just found something weird. The hands, head, feet on our last victim belong to the body." Exclaimed Munch

"A mistake?" asked Olivia

Fin shrugged, "M.E's checking the D.N.A again with Jane Doe number five."

"Well then, we identify who our victim is?" asked Eames

Fin shook his head. "Not yet."

"You started the meeting without me?" asked Elliot, entering the room.

"Traffic?" asked Olivia

Elliot nodded and pulled up a chair. "So what I miss?"

"Just going over what's happened?" said Fin as his phone rang.

"Oh." Said Elliot, his eyes following Fin.

"Looks like we have more…" started Munch after a long pause.

"Never mind," Interrupted Fin, "M.E just called, said that we're still looking for the same guy. She just ran the DNA sample with Jane Doe number five, turns out that both have the same DNA. Twins, identical twins."

III

Goren, Eames, Olivia and Elliot walked around NYU that day. The school was grim and the students were like zombies, stiff and rigid. So far they knew of five victims, more were to come and everyone was on alert.

The detectives questioned friends and classmates and teachers of the victims they had identified so far. Many had boxes and packets of tissue nearby, red blotchy eyes and rivers of tears. By the end of the day, the detectives had found out about the same thing, each girl was friendly, someone who didn't have too many enemies and if they did, they were all different. Never the less, the detectives still recorded these names down, making sure that they aren't linked in anyway.

They had also found out something else, all four detectives interviewed Professor Clarke. It could have been a fluke but to much of a coincident.

"Professor Clarke? You think he did this?" Olivia asked Elliot who was driving.

"Five victims all happened to be his students! Plus he teaches a set of twins. Lynette and Bianca Harvey. I'm betting that they're the twins in the morgue right now!" said Elliot

"Does he have an alibi for the times?" asked Eames from back seat.

"Not that I know of." Replied Elliot

"He doesn't have any classes during the times when the victims get attacked." Added Goren, "He had enough time to kidnap them, rape and then kill them and still get back in time for his classes."

"And he knows the victims well enough." Added Olivia.

They all looked at each other and then Olivia took out her phone, "Casey?"

Elliot did a U-turn and drove back to the University.

"She said she'll try but not guarantee anything." Said Olivia as she slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"What? We've got opportunity." Said Elliot.

"But no motive and plus we haven't asked him for an alibi." Said Olivia

Elliot rolled his eyes.

They parked the car and immediately heading to Professor Clarke's office.

III

Fin was waiting with George for Tiffany's mother to arrive at JFK. George was holding a sigh with her name in Chinese. It was five and her plane had just arrived. Another body was found and Munch went to investigate it, hoping to find out more about the killer. They didn't know that the other's had a suspect in mind.

People started pouring out of the gate. Fin and George kept an eye on any Asian women that walked out. Minutes pasted, and more people come out. It wasn't till almost twenty minutes later, an middle-aged Asian women, with wavily hair walked up to them. She only had a small backpack with her. She eyed Fin carefully and then George. She had hear how good America was, how much of a better life you had in America, but she wasn't about to believe it know, especially what had happened to Tiffany, her only child.

"我是林美杨." She said.

"你好。我是George。这是侦察员Tutuola." The lady nodded at Fin with a slight smile face, "这边." He led the lady out of the airport and to the police car outside.

III

Casey had got the detectives their arrest warrant for Professor Clarke. Olivia signalled Elliot to knock on Professor Clarke's Office door. They had been waiting for fifteen minutes outside for Casey to get the arrest warrant; she had also gone to get a search warrant for Professor Clarke's home. Goren and Eames had driven to his house, waiting for the warrant.

"Come in." They heard a voice say, so they opened the door.

Professor Clarke was sitting at his desk, in his large, lack leather chair. He had a stack of papers on his table in front of him. He didn't look up till the detectives where in the room.

"Ah, detectives how may I help you?"

"Stand up." Said Olivia

Professor Clarke looked confused but did as she had said. Elliot walked up to him and handcuffed him.

"What the…" The professor started

"Steven Clarke, you are under arrest for the rape and murders of Tiffany Mao, Sarah Kurt, Irene Mcloover, Lynette and Bianca Harvey. You have a right to remain silent, anything and everything you say may and may no be used in a court of law, you have a right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, we would provide you with one." Olivia read him his rights.

III

"Oh come on! You murdered and killed the girls!" exclaimed Elliot, his face all read with fury. It had been more then an hour and Professor Clarke was still mounting his innocence, insisting that he wouldn't do such a thing.

"I wasn't there. I didn't kill them!" Professor Clarke said in his own defence.

Elliot slapped both hand down on the table with fury. Professor Clarke straightened up. He eyed Olivia who was standing in the corner of the blue, brightly lighted room.

"I want a lawyer." Professor Clarke demanded coolly.

Elliot threw him a look of disgust and stormed out of the room, Olivia following him. Both Captains, and ADA's as well as Goren and Eames where in the room next door, watch what had just happened. Goren and Eames had found little in the professor's house, and Novak and Carver both couldn't do much about keeping him in. Now that he had asked for a lawyer, it wouldn't be long before he was out, a free man, who would just continue killing.

Olivia and Elliot entered the room. Silence. Cragen looked at Olivia.

"You go home, get some rest, you need it." Was all Cragen could say.

"But…"

"No buts Olivia, go." Ordered the Captain.

Olivia sighed and walked out the room.

"You too Elliot." Said Cragen as he turned to back and stared at the professor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's note:  
Finally! Yeah! Please review! Next chapter up a lot soon then this one, I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Hurt

Summary: SVU has a serial rapist/killer on their hands. With the help of the Major Case Squad, can they find the killer before anyone else gets hurt? SVU and Criminal Intent crossover. Please R&R

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone in SVU and Criminal Intent. Dick Wolf does. So stop trying to sue me!

Author's note:  
Okay, I've decided to stop the poll I had, but thanks to everyone who voted! Final results were  
Benson: 5  
Eames: 4  
Kind of a small difference but Benson wins. Anyway most of you would be wondering why I made a poll. Well read the story and I'll tell you later!  
By the way, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh Vertigo Mac, it's Aussieism!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Olivia was reluctant to go home, but she needed the rest. Elliot had offered to drive her home before he too went home. She accepted, as she didn't have the feet to walk.

The trip to Olivia's apartment was quiet. The radio played softly in the background.

"At least we got him," Elliot commented, hoping to break the awkward silence.

Olivia shrugged, "Yeah, but what's the point, he's going free. Anyway we still have two, maybe three more victims out there."

Elliot didn't reply. The victims reminded him of his daughter, Maureen, along with all his kids. Her, along with the other university students, were innocent. Why did it have to have been the professor? The students probably trusted him.

Not before long, Elliot arrived at Olivia's apartment. She muttered goodnight and entered her building. Olivia turned around just as Elliot's car drove off into the dark. It had been a long day. In fact, a long few days. Now she longed to have a relaxing and soothing hot bath. Her whole body was aching. She couldn't blame anyone for what the past few days had been like.

She placed her keys into the hole and turned. _Click_. She pushed open the door and was on the verge to stepping inside her cozy home, when she thought she heard a scream. It was faint and seemed to be muffled. She shook her head, maybe she was hallucinating. Then she heard it again. Twice? She couldn't have dreamt that. She drew out her gun and slowly walked a few doors down. She heard it yet again. This time it was even softer then before, but was followed by a deep male voice. Olivia could roughly make out what the words were, 'Shut up bitch!'

Olivia gently pushed open the door, which was slightly ajar, and crept in. She heard muffled noises at the far end of the apartment. It was Suzanne's apartment. A girl in her late teens, maybe early twenties. Olivia had only seen her a few times, but she seemed like a sweet girl, a bookworm with black framed glasses, little fragile features and freckles which matched her rich red hair. It seemed unlike her to bring home someone rough, but then again looks can be deceiving.

Olivia called quietly for back up, as she was not sure what she was up against.

"This is Detective Oliv…" Olivia started then stopped. The noise stopped. Olivia froze. She slipped her radio back and decided to check what was going on. At first she crept slowly in and then ran. She reached the room and waved her gun around. There at the open window, she saw him. He had tanned dark skin and deep brown hair. The man looked Olivia straight in the eye and then dropped down. Olivia ran to the window. It was pitch black outside but she could just make out a black figure darting away around the corner. Olivia turned around and saw a girl lying on the ground; she had fresh wounds across her naked body and blood dribbled down her curves. Next to her was a large black garbage bag. Olivia grabbed a bed sheet and tried to she stop the intensive bleeding from the wounded girl.

"Shh... everything is going to okay." She said giving the shivering red head a smile. "Come on, stay with me. Come on." But it wasn't working. This forced Olivia to immediately call an ambulance.

III

"How is she?" Elliot asked as he strode up to her in the hospital.

Olivia looked up. "The doctors said she might not make it. Nine stabs in her chest. Most of them narrowly missed her heart, lung and main arteries."

"CSU found the weapon. It was three blocks away in a dumpster. They suspect that the man discarded it as he ran, they're dusting for prints but highly doubt they'll get one. He probably wore gloves," Elliot told her, giving her a pat on the back.

"What about the bag?" Olivia remembered and looked up into his eyes.

Elliot didn't have to answer.

"So he's not the professor." Olivia struggled to say.

"We don't know that for sure, there might have been two of them all along." Elliot was trying to sound confident, but it was useless. Inside, he knew the professor would probably be released, never charged.

"Elliot…" Olivia faded off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's note: A little short then the last chapter but REVIEW PLEASE!  
Oh yeah, I said I'll tell you why I need the poll, sorry really forgetful! Anyway I did the poll because I couldn't decide if it should have been Olivia or Eames that found the girl. Kind of stupid I know!  
Thanks to Jess for betaing this story for me!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Hurt

Summary: SVU has a serial rapist/killer on their hands. With the help of the Major Case Squad, can they find the killer before anyone else gets hurt? SVU and Criminal Intent crossover. Please R&R

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone in SVU and Criminal Intent. Dick Wolf does. So stop trying to sue me!

Author's note:

Sorry everyone! Just realized that I haven't updated this story in about one month! Really sorry!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You're free to go." Said Cragen to Professor Clarke.

He looked up. "I told you I was innocent." He said with a grin of his face.

He got up and walked to the door. He stopped and turned around, "Just one more thing, I would like my house the way it was, that is before you people destroyed it." He smiled sweetly.

The detectives gave him a hard cold stare as he past them. They had spent all this time going after someone who probably wasn't involved in the murders. Now, they were back at square one. Well not quite. Olivia had gotten a good look at the guy in the apartment last night. She was currently with a sketch artist. Maybe, hopefully, the description Olivia gave would help them catch this guy for good, before he committed anymore of these heinous crimes.

"The hospital just rang," Fin said with a grim look on his face.

"One less witness we have," Eames said, sighing.

"We found the other two or three victims that are still out there yet?" Elliot asked.

"No yet. I think he dumps them randomly," Goren replied, looking up from the folder he was engrossed in.

Cragen and Deakins walked through the doors. Cragen had a pile of sheets in his hand and held one up, "Sketch of our guy."

He pasted copies out to everyone.

"He also left behind the parts of his last victim. This doesn't mean that his going to stop, so we have to find him before anyone else gets hurt."

"Munch and I will go question people in the building." Fin offered and walked out. Munch followed reluctantly.

"Elliot, I've told Olivia to take the day off, so you can join Goren and Eames," Cragen said.

"But first, lab want so," Deakins added.

Elliot nodded and left.

"You guys…" Deakin started again.

"We're leaving," Goren replied, getting up.

III

"We got this from the crime scene," the lab technician said with a smile, picking up a bag. "You guy must had left in a hurry, forgot these. At first we thought they were hers but she doesn't own a car. We think they belong to the prep's."

"But that doesn't make sense. We would found a car parked nearby."

"Your guy most likely lives nearby, uses the car to dump the bodies. Anyway, I dusted it for prints. Look at what I found," The technician showed Elliot the computer screen, "A particle. Ran it through the system, got a match. Only problem, it's a female's."

"The victim's?"

"No, doesn't match."

"Then who's?"

III

Goren and Eames arrived at NYU. They were reinterviewing the previous victim's friends again, now they had a sketch.

'Have you seen this guy before?" Eames asked Chloe Huo.

Chloe shook her head and then stopped. "Actually yeah. I've seen him. He pushed us a few weeks back. Oh my god! He did that to Tiffany!" Chloe placed her hand over her mouth.

"Did he say anything? Anything else about him that is unique, like a tattoo? Scar?" Eames asked.

Chloe thought for a few seconds. "No, he didn't say anything, if he did, I can't remember."

Eames looked up and saw Goren by a tree.

"Thanks" Eames said.

Eames walked over to the tree.

"Anything new?" Goren asked.

"She saw him a few weeks ago," Eames said.

"So not the guy who she said last time we asked."

Eames shook her head, "what about you?"

"They've seen him, but can't figure out where."

"That's convenient."

III

"So you didn't see anyone last night?" Fin asked one of Olivia's neighbours.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Okay, thanks."

Fin walked towards Munch, "No one saw him, except Olivia."

"That helps."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's note:  
This chapter is pretty short. It might be a while before I update this story, school's just started and I've got a feeling teachers are going to bombard me with homework! Sorry again!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Hurt

Summary: SVU has a serial rapist/killer on their hands. With the help of the Major Case Squad, can they find the killer before anyone else gets hurt? SVU and Criminal Intent crossover. Please R&R

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone in SVU and Criminal Intent. Dick Wolf does. So stop trying to sue me!

Author's note:

It's been a while since I last updated, I am sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Olivia leaned back on her chair. She stared at her hands. If only she had done more, if only she had run up the stairs instead of slowly walking, maybe Suzanne would still be alive. Suzanne had her whole life ahead of her. She felt cold. Her eyes were blood-shot. This was the way she spent her day off. A cold beer in one hand, staring blankly at what was in front of her. Her sight was blurred, fuzzy. She hated it. She just wanted to give up. This wasn't what she wanted, yet, she couldn't just give up.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone.

"Benson," She answered.

"Olivia, we need you back at the squad room," Elliot's voice shook her brain.

"Elliot…" She started.

"Olivia, I'll come by in ten. See you," Elliot said hastily and then hung up.

Olivia got out of her seat. Her head was thumping. She made her way to her bathroom and splashed her face with cold water.

_Buzz, buzz _The door bell went. Olivia quickly wiped her face and walked out to open the door.

Elliot stared. Olivia was pale, her face was stoned.

"You alright?" Elliot asked.

"Yea… yea…" Olivia said, grabbing her gun and badge.

Elliot watched as Olivia walked past him. She was wobbling. Elliot placed his hand on her shoulder and helped her back in.

"Wah?"

"I'll tell Cragen that you're sick. Go to bed, Olivia, get some rest."

III

"How is she?" Cragen asked as he walked into the room.

Elliot shrug, "Give her time to rest. Anyway, the lab found a fingerprint."

Elliot felt everyone's eyes on him. Each eager to find out what he was to say next.

"And…" Eames said.

"It belongs to a female. Ran it through the system. Chloe Huo…" Elliot said.

"Chloe?" Eames looked at Goren, Munch and Fin, her mouth opened.

"Yes, Tiffany's 'friend'."

"Why was she in the system?" Fin asked.

"Stealing. Let off on probation about five years ago."

"Well then bring her in for questioning. Find out why her prints were on the car keys," Cragen said.

III

Goren and Eames walked across the college grounds, till they come to a group of Asian girls. They were chatting in Chinese, or some other Asian language. One of the girls noticed the detectives walking towards them and nudged the girl beside her. They stared.

Goren got out his badge from his pocket and flashed it at them, as did Eames. Eames scanned the group and quickly laid her eyes on Chloe.

"How can we help you detectives?" one of the girls asked.

"Chloe, can we speak to you?" Chloe turned to the group and said something in Chinese, before getting up.

"Yes."

"We need you to come down to our precinct with us,"

Chloe's black, perfectly plucked eyebrows joined.

III

"Where were you two nights ago?" Elliot asked as he walked into the interrogation room.

Chloe looked up, "Do I need a lawyer?"

"Not yet, you're not under arrest,"

Her dark brown eyes met Elliot's, "I was with my parents all night, I slept there. Just ask my parents."

"We will."

"Why are asking me this? You think I kill them? Cause you've got the wrong person. I wouldn't touch anyone," Her eyes started to water.

"You own a car right?" Chloe nodded, "Where is it?"

"At my parent's, I keep it there."

"Does anyone else drive it?"

"Yeah… I lend it to my brother a lot."

"Who had on Saturday night?"

Chloe looked down, puzzled, "Um… brother and his friends. No, no, you can't think that he did something like."

Elliot shrugged.

"No… Anyway, why do you think that?"

"Because we found your prints on a set of keys found out the crime scene."

Chloe's eyes widened with shock.

"Tell us, how did your prints get there?"

"I gave my keys to my brother. He said that he lost his in his pile of junk," Chloe said, her whole body was shaking.

"Pile of junk?" Elliot asked, sitting down in the seat opposite her.

"His room."

"Oh…"

Chloe placed her hands over her mouth, "You think my brother attacked those women?"

"We don't know," Elliot said.

"But that picture, that you people showed me, my brother doesn't look like that."

Elliot didn't say anything, she did have a point.

III

_Mr and Mrs Huo's house_

"What is this?" Mr Huo asked as the detectives handed him a blue warrant.

"This gives us the right to have a look at your daughter's car," Goren said.

Mr Huo looked at Mrs Huo and spoke in a harsh tone. Goren and Eames stared as Mrs Huo nodded.

"Why?" Mr Huo turned around and asked.

"We think the car was involved in a crime," Eames replied

"Crime? What 'Crime'?

"Can we come in?" Mr Huo narrowed his eyes.

"Please come in," Mrs Huo said slowly, her arm gesturing for them to enter.

Goren and Eames glanced at Mr Huo. He nodded slightly.

"Thankyou," Eames said as she past Mrs Huo.

The floorboards were polished, and the walls had Asian water paintings, framed in black and brown. The detectives admired them as Mrs Huo hurried to into the living room.

"You want tea?" She asked.

"No thanks," Goren replied shaking both his head and hands.

She sat down on the black sofa. Mr Huo sat down next to him.

"You have a son," Goren said, pointing to a picture of the family in China.

Mrs Huo nodded, "A boy and girl."

"That's good in Chinese, right?" Goren asked.

"Yes, detective. In China, it's very lucky to have girl and boy."

"What's his name?" Eames asked, a smile hinting on her face.

"Matthew."

Eames nodded.

"Detectives, can I have word, now?" A CSU officer asked.

"We'll be right back, okay?" Eames said, getting up.

"We found this in the boot," The officer said as he picked up a black bag.

"What is it?" Eames said, putting on a pair of white rubber gloves.

"Clothing, with blood."

Eames stopped and looked up. Just at that moment, her cell rang.

"Eames?"

Goren poked his head around the car.

"Hey, we have to go." Eames tapped Goren on the shoulder and walked back into the house.

Goren followed.

"--- is he?" He head Eames ask.

"I don't know!" Mr Huo replied.

"Tell me, where is he?" Mrs Huo clinched onto Mr Huo. She said something in Chinese.

"What did she say?" Eames asked.

"His at this restaurant in China Town," Mrs Huo said.

Mr Huo turned red, and screamed at Mrs Huo.

III

_China Town_

"Here it is…" Eames said as they entered restaurant.

Inside it was pretty much empty, except for a group of guys, drinking.

"Bet that's where Matthew Huo is," Elliot said. He had just entered the restaurant.

"They all look similar. Well at least their hair does." Eames commented. 

Everyone at the table had his hair spiked up, the tips were coloured.

"Excuse me, which one is Matthew Huo?" Goren asked flashing his badge. They turned around at the company they had now.

No one spoke at first.

"Which one is Matthew Huo?" Elliot repeated.

"Why do you want him?" One asked.

"We ask the questions, and you answer them," Elliot said.

"I am," A guy on stood up.

"Matthew Huo, you are under arrest. You have the right of an attorney…"

III

"I didn't do it."

"Yes you did. We have the evidence to prove it," Elliot felt his temper raising.

"Oh and what's that?"

"We have the clothes, the car, and you don't have an alibi."

Matthew snorted, "Yes I do. I didn't kill anyone."

"Rape!"

"Well I have an alibi. I was with friends all week."

Elliot opened his mouth to reply, but heard a knock.

"I'll be right back," he said as he opened the door.

"Elliot, he doesn't fit the profile or the sketch," Cragen said, "He doesn't have any previous records."

"Because his not the only one." Fin said as he walked in.

"What?" Elliot asked

"His not the only who attacked these women. Lab tested the clothes. They found the condoms. There were at least three guys involved."

"I'll get Casey to get us a warrant for Matthew Huo's DNA," Cragen said, "Elliot get back in there and question him about the other members of his sick gang."

III

It was quickly night again. Elliot was exhausted. Matthew asked for a lawyer, and that was the end of the interview.

"Elliot, the Lab just called. It's a match."

"We better tell Casey that," Elliot said, getting up, "I'm going to the crib."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Author's Note:  
Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Hurt

Summary: SVU has a serial rapist/killer on their hands. With the help of the Major Case Squad, can they find the killer before anyone else gets hurt? SVU and Criminal Intent crossover. Please R&R

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone in SVU and Criminal Intent. Dick Wolf does. So stop trying to sue me!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Here for a deal? Casey?" Trevor Langan asked as Casey walked into the cell. Matthew Huo looked up as she walked in.

"Your client is up on seven counts of first degree rape, murder and kidnapping," Casey said, "Now, your client can take the fall for all of the charges or he could tell us who use was in on his sick little games."

Langan looked at his client.

Matthew looked Casey in the eyes and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You raped and murdered seven girls in your sister's college. We have your DNA. We know you're not the only one involved in this."

"I'm innocent, I didn't do anything."

"DNA doesn't lie, I don't need to tell you that, you should have figured it out already," Casey said before walking out.

HHH

"He still claims he didn't do anything wrong, that his innocent," Casey spat out.

"We don't know who the others are, they're not in the system and no one's talking," Eames said.

"Well then looks like we will just have to charge Huo with all of this," Casey said, "At least we've got one."

"One, the other two are still out there. God know what they are doing, as far was we know, they could still be raping other girls,"

"Well we haven't gotten any more victims. Let's hope they've stopped," Eames said.

"Rapist never stop doing what they do best."

**The end**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's note:

This was a short ending, I know I haven't filled in a few blanks, but I am thinking about maybe writing a seque l... later. Anyway please review, tell me what you thought of this story! Thanks!


End file.
